The invention relates to a multiple plug for a multipole, especially two-pole or three-pole, connection of electric devices, especially small devices such as computer and telecommunication equipment, electric shaving devices or hair driers, to internally different electrical outlet systems.
For connecting electrical devices to the different electrical outlet systems found throughout the world, travel plug sets are known which consist of several adapter plugs, each of which is configured to adapt a given plug system to different outlet systems. In the face of this, it was attempted to make an intermediate plug that was alternatively usable for several different plug systems with the aid of slide mechanics and by the turning-out of individual plug pins (see, e.g., DE 297 01 285 U1). This device, however, is neither properly nor safely handled by a non-electrician, even with the aid of the operating instructions.
In view of this, there has come into practice the use of special plug adapters which allow electrical devices equipped with the plug configuration used in a given country to be used in the manner of a combined intermediate plug also in the plug outlets present in other countries and parts of the world.
Such a multiple plug adapter is described in DE 36 01 469 A1. This reference describes a connecting piece which, in the form of a penta-prism, has on its side surfaces the plug pin arrangements of different plugging systems and internally supports a rotary body which contains in the area of the cover and/or base surface of the connecting piece plug outlets for further plugging systems. This device can be manually adjusted with for the particular required plug pin arrangement of the plug body with the remaining plug pins standing free.
Because such adapters are a separate and independent component from the electrical device they always have the disadvantage of being easily misplaced or even of getting lost. In addition, there are the disadvantages of size and scope of such traveling adapters as well as their cost.
In view of this, underlying the present invention is the problem of designing a usable plug directly on the power cord of an electrical device so that the electrical device can be plugged at will into the outlets of several differently configured electrical outlet systems without the need for additional intermediate connecting elements.
The problem is solved according to the present invention by a multiple plug comprising a block shaped housing having a first side surface from which extends various standardized plug pin arrangements for different plug systems and a second side surface which has a recess into which a contact carrier is adjustably supported. The contact carrier is firmly secured to the free end of the connecting cable. The contacts of the contact carrier are connected with the electrical strands of the connecting cable. The plug pins associated with the different plug systems are selectively connectable with the contacts of the contact carrier via mating counter contacts provided on the plug pins. By moving the housing relative to the contact carrier, the plug pins of one of the given standardized pin arrangements can be brought into conducting engagement with the contacts of the contact carrier to thereby allow the electrical device to be used in that type of plug and outlet electrical connection system. Thus, the electrical device can be adjusted for use in different plug and outlet systems simply by aligning the contacts on the contact sleeve with the desired standardized plug pin arrangement.